XENO-T
center|650px Topp Dogg *'Nombre: ' **Topp Dogg (Internacional) **탑독 (tabdog) en Corea. **'¿Por qué Topp Dogg?:' Significa Ganadores *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 9 chicos. **'Número de ex-integrantes': 4 chicos. *'Debut:' 24 de Octubre del 2013. *'Reinos:' **'Dragón (Dragon):' P-Goon y Sangdo. **'Caballero (Knight):' Nakta y A-Tom. **'Hechicero (Wizard):' Hojoon, B-Joo, Hansol y Xero. **'León (Lion):' Yano. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' ToppKlass. **'¿Por que 'ToppKlass'?:' Después de varias opciones de los miembros, estuvieron de acuerdo con que sus fans son los mejores de la clase (ToppKlass o ToppKeul). *'Color oficial:' - *'Género: Hip-Hop. *'''Agencia: **Hunus Entertainment (Corea del Sur). *'Sub-Unidades: ' **UNDERDOGG (TBA). **Topp Dogg G (TBA). Carrera 'Pre Debut' Creado por Cho PD, quien declaró haberlos tenido en formación por más de un año. Topp Dogg fue revelado a mediados de marzo del 2012, donde se exponía que la agencia Stardom tendría un nuevo grupo por debutar. A través del canal de Stardom en Youtube se subió un mixtape bajo el nombre de "TOPPDOGG" con 3 canciones (Bang, TOP, Y U Mad). Se creía que éste nuevo grupo no poseería más de 6 miembros, por lo que todos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando se les informó de que serían 13 integrantes. Para las fans que los siguen desde este punto fue una noticia muy brusca, debido a que ya les seguían la pista a los 6 trainees más populares de Stardom. Todos los miembros fueron entrenados en una vocación artística específica, como; compositores, productores, letristas, coreógrafos, etc. La primera aparición de Topp Dogg fue en el reality show de sus compañeras de empresa EvoL en MBC Music. Los integrantes Kidoh y Atom fueron anteriormente trainees en BigHit Entertainment para ser parte de BTS. Nakta fue trainee en Jellyfish Entertainment y apareció en el programa MyDol como uno de los 10 trainees a ser elegidos para debutar en VIXX. '2013: Debut Con Su Primer Mini Album 'Dogg s Out Topp Dogg debuto el 24 de octubre lanzando su primer mini álbum y el video musical para su canción principal "Follow Me" (También traducido como ''Say It o Use your words). Su canción debut “Use Your Words” es una canción de ritmo hip hop con un rap rápido pulido y un estribillo adictivo. El corte rápido del vídeo musical no solo muestra la salvaje y carismática imagen del nuevo grupo, sino que también permite al grupo mostrar sus habilidades de baile. Realizaron su primera presentación el 25 de Octubre en el programa de Música de KBS 'Music Bank'. Regreso con Álbum Repacked 'Come In' El 19 de diciembre hicieron su primer comeback con su álbum repacked "Come In", siendo la canción principal 'Cigarette'. La canción contó con un vídeo del cual no participaron los miembros A-Tom y Yano, ya que la canción hablaba de cigarros y la empresa consideró inadecuado que aparecieran porque ambos eran menores de edad en ese momento. Tampoco fue promocionada en los programas musicales por el mismo motivo. La canción fue producida por el miembro Gohn y el cantante y escritor Deez. Además, pertenece al genero soul y R&B. De una forma moderna, expresa los sentimientos que uno tiene por el anhelo de un novio o novia” '2014: Segundo Mini Album 'Arario El 16 de enero el grupo lanzó su segundo mini álbum de nombre 'Arario' con el single titular 'Open The Door' y tuvieron un segundo showcase y fanmeeting. También empezaron a promocionarlos el mismo día. “Open the Door” es sobre un chico que le pide a una chica que abra la puerta de su corazón ya que sabe que está enamorada de él. Los fuertes beats y la melodía adictiva aseguran que moverás la cabeza en toda la canción. '''Regreso con Album Repacked 'Arario Especial Edition'' “Arario” es la siguiente canción del sencillo anterior “Open the Door”. Los chicos han combinado su firma de hip hop y fuerte coreografía con el estilo tradicional de Corea y la música, y el resultado es una canción muy adictiva con un sonido fresco. En cuanto a los movimientos de baile, han incorporado el uso de los abanicos coreanos, que son conocidos por ser llamativos en el escenario. El 12 de febrero revelaron su nuevo vídeo para el segundo single "Arario", canción titular del álbum repackage "Arario Special Edition" que fue lanzado el 24 de febrero. El grupo regresó a los escenarios para promocionar la cancion. Regreso con Tercer Mini Album 'AmadeuS' El grupo de chicos Topp Dogg, revelo su regreso a través de un vídeo teaser para su próximo tercer mini álbum. En el vídeo se escucha la #25 sinfonía de Mozart en G menor y muestra a B-Joo, en un traje blanco y cabello rebelde, dirigiendo la orquesta. Luego se escucha un poco de la canción de Topp Dogg, que suena energética y emocionante. La agencia de Topp Dogg, Stardom Entertainment, comentó que el nuevo álbum del grupo mostrará la madurez musical del grupo así como su gran perspectiva del mundo. Topp Dogg regreso el 9 de junio con su tercer mini álbum, “Amadeus”, que incluye la canción principal “Top Dog”, una vuelta a la música clásica impregnada de sonido moderno. El vídeo musical para “Top Dog” se revelo el 8 de junio y juega con lo moderno y lo clásico, y con los miembros equipados con súper poderes y dirigiendo una orquesta y una banda imaginarias. Stardom anuncio que el miembro Kidoh no participará en las promociones de AmadeuS ya que se estará preparando para su debut como solista; aún así participó en una de las canciones del mini álbum titulada "Salieri" compuesta por él mismo. Topp Dogg realizo su regreso en M! Countdown el 12 de junio. Album Repacked 'AmadeuS/AmadeuS Deluxe Edition' El álbum repackage 'AmadeuS Deluxe Edition' fue lanzado el 25 de agosto con dos nuevas canciones, la canción en colaboración con Cho PD "I Think This Isn't Right" previamente lanzada como single digital el 16 de julio, y con Kidoh ya reintegrado al grupo. La canción titular fue Peekaboo compuesta principalmente por Kidoh y con Jenissi, A-Tom y Yano en la letra. La canción no estaba planeada para ser promocionada pero igual grabaron un vídeo ellos mismos y el staff con sus cámaras para los fans que no fue subido al canal oficial de Stardom pero sí al segundo canal, ON AIR Stardom. '2015: Salida de Kidoh y Gohn & Cambio de Agencia' Un representante del grupo declaró que: "Desde la fusión de Stardom Entertainment y Hunus Entertainment este verano, nuestro equipo ha estado trabajando duro en mejorar la organización con el fin de obtener nuevas posibilidades para nuestros artistas. Nuestra esperanza es que los fans sean capaces de ver el progreso, iniciando las promociones y actividades del comeback actual.　　 Sin embargo, antes de eso, tenemos que ofrecer una noticia triste a los fans de ToppDogg. Los miembros Kidoh y Gohn ahora han decidido seguir su propio camino de forma independiente y ya no serán parte de ToppDogg, y con el fin de respetar sus deseos, nuestra compañía ha cancelado sus futuras actividades con el grupo. 　　 Aunque es muy triste para nosotros quienes hemos visto a Kidoh y a Gohn crecer y desarrollarse como artistas, a través de los buenos y los malos momentos en los últimos años, creemos que deben seguir sus propios corazones y mentes, y esperamos ver a dónde los llevarán en el futuro sus habilidades musicales.　　 Gohn ha discutido con nuestra agencia que él actualmente desea detener las actividades musicales con el fin de alistarse y cumplir con el servicio militar obligatorio. Debido al proceso de alistamiento no pudo participar en la realización de este álbum. Después de terminar su servicio, si la situación lo permite, él aspira continuar con su propia carrera musical y espera mostrar a los fans buena música en el escenario de nuevo. Aunque no sea parte de las actividades de ToppDogg, mantendrá su ánimo en ToppDogg hasta que alcancen sus metas de convertirse en un gran grupo ídolo. 　　 Kidoh no participará en las actividades, pero participó como productor en el nuevo álbum de ToppDogg. Un trabajo reciente también ha creado la oportunidad para él de viajar al extranjero. Las recientes discusiones giran principalmente en torno a sus propias preferencias musicales, y personalmente desea ir en una nueva dirección.　　 Los miembros de ToppDogg, así como el staff, respetan sinceramente la elección de Kidoh y Gohn, y los animaremos como buenos amigos, deseándoles un futuro brillante a medida que ellos avancen hacia adelante en sus vidas y carreras. 　　 Nos gustaría aprovechar a tomar esta oportunidad para decir gracias a todos los fans locales y del extranjero, por todo su generoso apoyo hacia Topp Dogg. Aunque sea una noticia algo atrasada, debido a las largas discusiones y contemplaciones sinceras de cómo decirles esta triste noticia de la mejor manera posible, queremos decir gracias por esperar - y de nuevo disculparnos por la demora. Los miembros de Topp Dogg hace un tiempo se han preparado apasionadamente para el comeback y están muy emocionados de mostrar a los fans nueva música y presentaciones. Por favor den mucho amor y apoyo al nuevo álbum de ToppDogg". Cuarto Mini Álbum 'The Beat' El grupo confirmo su regreso con su cuarto mini álbum “The Beat” que tendrá seis canciones, incluyendo “OASIS“, de la cual se lanzó un extracto el 13 de octubre. También se previsualizaron “Emotion” y “All eyez on me” a través de dos vídeos teaser's en el canal de Youtube de la compañia. A pesar de la salida del rapero Kidoh, se mostró muy amable, siendo parte de la composición y escribiendo las canciones para el mini álbum. 2016: Primer álbum 'First Street' y salida del miembro Jenissi "Primero que todo, nos gustaría agradecer a las fans que han apoyado, creído y esperado por Topp Dogg. Nos gustaría comunicarles a las fans que han estado anticipando el álbum de Topp Dogg desde el lanzamiento del 4to mini álbum “The Beat” con respecto al próximo comeback y futuras actividades. Adquirimos Stardom Entertainment en 2015 y por lo tanto el Grupo de Stardom Entertainment; Topp Dogg cambió de compañia a Hunus Entertainment. Entonces, gracias a varios problemas a mitad del 2016, separamos caminos con Cho PD, y como resultado, el álbum comeback de Topp Dogg, que estaba en medio de preparación en aquél momento, tuvo que ser pospuesto. Después de todo, los miembros de Topp Dogg se manejaron para pasar por esta caótica situación y continuar preparándose para su comeback. Y ahora es el momento de mostrar el fruto de su trabajo." ToppDogg expresa sus sentimientos mezclados acerca del futuro en su primer álbum de larga duración “First Street”. La canción principal “Rainy Day” es una pista hip-hop R&B sobre el anhelo de una pareja amorosa. La otra pista principal Sunshine es una serenata basada en el boom bap creada por el productor Deez y el compositor Yeon Soo de su equipo de producción SoulTriii. Los miembros Yano y A-Tom participaron en las letras para la pista hip-hop y estilo “bass futurístico”, Perfume. Al estilo new jack swing, la pista “What to Say”. El buen hip-hop urbano en Flower, y la canción de ritmo lento y agradable Good Morning. Arreglada por Deez y el compositor de Everybody de SHINee, Coach & Sendo, una versión “glitch” de la canción Emotion de el mini-álbum The Beat está también en la lista de canciones. Lamentablemente, el tan esperado comeback sería llevado a cabo por solo 9 de los miembros, ya que el integrante, Jenissi, expresó a la compañía su deseo de enfocarse en su carrera de solista. Hunus dijo: "Nos disculpamos por tener que entregarles esta triste noticia a las fans que han esperado calmada durante la preparación del álbum comeback de Topp Dogg. Nos gustaría anunciar oficialmente que, el rapero más viejo de Topp Dogg Hyung Jenissi no será capaz de continuar promocionando con Topp Dogg. Él discutió con la compañía y algunos de los chicos de Topp Dogg acerca de su planes futuros luego de la división con Cho PD, y para respetar su sincero deseo de promocionar como solista, hemos decidido que a partir de este álbum, Topp Dogg va a promocionar como un grupo de 9 miembros. Ya que esta es la decisión que ha hecho Jenissi por sí mismo, esperamos que puedan animarlo y apoyarlo sin malentendidos ni prejuicios de ningún tipo. A pesar de que Topp Dogg estará promocionando este álbum como 9 y no 10, no es 10-1=9 si no 9+1=10. Por favor denle amor y atención a Jenissi, quien continuará siendo la calmada y tranquilizadora ayuda para los restantes y leales 9 miembros de Topp Dogg. Jenissi lanzó su primer álbum solitario “True Be Honest” en Julio, y ahora también se concentra en la música. Aunque haya dejado Topp Dogg, planea perseguir su propia música y continuaremos apoyando al artista Jenissi. Les pedimos por su continuo ánimo y apoyo para Topp Dogg, que pronto se presentará a ustedes con una imagen más madura y profunda con su comeback. Gracias." Vienen de regreso y muchas gracias por su cancion nueva"���� El comeback stage se realizaría el 8 de noviembre(8PM KST) en The Show Integrantes center|650px De izquierda a derecha: ''' Hansol, A-tom, P-goon, Xero, Sangdo, Hojoon, Yano, Nakta y B-joo. *P-Goon (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hojoon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Sangdo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Nakta (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hansol (Vocalista y Bailarín) *B-Joo (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Xero (Rapero y Bailarín) *Yano (Rapero y Bailarín) *A-Tom (Maknae, Rapero y Bailarín) '''Ex-Integrantes: *Kidoh (Rapero y Bailarín) *Gohn (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Seogoong (Vocalista y Bailarín) (UNDERDOGG) *Jenissi (Rapero y Bailarín) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' 'Single' Temas para Dramas * Just 5 more minutes ''(Yano, Sangdo y NC.A) tema para The Girl Who Can See Smells (2015) * ''Feel Alive tema para Come Back Mister (2016) * Back Then ''(Hojoon) tema para Come Back Mister * ''You (Sangdo y Hojoon) tema para Come Back Mister * Falling in Love (Sangdo) tema para Come Back Mister Reality Show *'2016: '''Topp Dogg All-Kill. *'2015:' Topp Dogg Project. *'2014:' What are you ToppDogg? (Japanese) *'2014:' 3 Days Of Summer In Japan (Japanese) *'2013:' Show K-pop (18.12.2013 y 24.12.2013) Programas de TV *'2016:' [[Running Man|'Running Man']] Junto a otros grupos. *'2016: Let's Go Dream Team' *'2015:' Rising Idol (V App) *'2015: B-Joo TV *'2015: '''Pop in Seul (04.11.2015) *'2014: Idol School (26.08.2014) *'2014: '''Yunnan Weishi en Beijing *'2014: Idol Championship (30y31.01.2014) *'''2013: Arirang After School Club (04.12.2013) *'2013:' Show Champion (26.10.2013, Backstage) *'2013: '''Shanghai TV (31.10.2013) Conciertos/Tours *'2015:' Topp Dogg Tour "World Toppklass" *'2016:' Topp Dogg Japan Concert "The Beat" Programas de Radio *'2014:' (Arirang) Radio K-Poppin (20.01.2014) *'2014:' (Arirang) Radio Sound K (11.11.2014) *'2014:' (Arirang) Radio Sound K (26.06.2014) *'2015: (Arirang) Radio K-Poppin (26.10.2015) *'2015: '(MBC) Radio FM4U (29.10.2015) *'2015: '(Arirang) Radio Super K-Pop (10.11.2015) *'2016: '(Arirang) Radio Super K-Pop (04.01.2016) Premios Curiosidades *Stardom Entertaiment, dio a conocer el 28 de marzo del 2012 que estaba preparando un nuevo grupo de chicos. *Kim Hansol (ML) y Shin Jiho (Xero), ambos presuntos integrantes del grupo, participan como bailarines de apoyo en las promociones de EvoL con la canción Get Up. También participaron varios integrantes de ToppDogg como bailarines de apoyo. *El 25 de marzo del 2013, en el canal de Youtube de Stardom se libera la pista de audio del primer Mixtape Vol. 1 titulada 'Bang'. El 4 de abril del 2013, en el canal de Youtube de Stardom se libera la segunda pista de audio del Mixtape, titulada 'Top'''. ''El 29 de abril del 2013, en el canal de Youtube de Stardom se libera la tercera pista de audio del Mixtape, titulada. *En un principio se pensaba que seria un grupo de 6 o 5 miembros, esto fue aclarado en una entrevista que se le hizo a Cho PD, en la cual decia: "''Aunque nuestra empresa está orientada al hip-hop, Topp Dogg es un grupo idol compuesto de miembros que '''tienen sus propios colores. Hay miembros que también tienen habilidades para producir. Podéis pensar en ellos como un grupo de expertos que cada uno puede elevar el valor del grupo. Junté a todos los miembros que tienen más de un arma de talento." Para luego aclarar que el grupo a debutar de chicos bajo el nombre de TOPP DOGG tendria 13 miembros. *Los miembros fueron revelados oficialmente en el siguiente orden: #1 B-Joo, #2 Hojoon, #3 P-Goon, #4 Yano, #5 Nakta, #6 Xero, #7 A-Tom, #8 Jenissi, #9 Seogoong, #10 Sangdo, #11 Hansol, #12 Kidoh, #13 Gohn. *La letras de la canción "Say It" fueron realizas por Kidoh, Jenissi, Yano y A-Tom. Y de la producción se encargo Kidoh. *Stardom Ent. los hacia llamar los "''Super Junior del Hip-Hop", en el sentido de que los integrantes no fueron elegidos bajo un concepto, sino todos los miembros de Topp Dogg tienen su propio color y estilo. *Realizaron un evento caritativo en el restaurante de "Gangnam". Los miembros sirvieron como camareros, ayudaron en la cocina, etc. También se tomaron fotos con las fans y dieron autografos. El dinero recaudado fue dado para los niños más necesitados. *Declararon a la revista Q & A que viven en dos casas, Casa A: Xero, Hojoon, A-Tom, B-Joo, P-Goon, Seogoong, Kidoh. Casa B: Gohn, Yano, Sangdo, Nakta, Hansol, Jenissi *Ocuparon el ranking #15 en Germany's K-pop Charts del mes de Noviembre. *Tienen un 'chat de grupo' en el móvil. *Cuando les preguntaron sobre su modelo a seguir, respondieron que BIGBANG les parecía un grupo de idols extraordinario y que realmente les admiraban. *El grupo hizo la apertura para el juego del equipo de fútbol Suwom FC el día 22 de marzo 2014. Interpretaron sus dos canciones "Say it" y "Arario" al aire libre. *Consideran que P-Goon es el padre del grupo y Jenissi la madre. *Kidoh y Jenissi participaron en una canción colaboración para MBC [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1BKO3KxOLA Champion], junto con Yongguk & Zelo de B.A.P y Rap Monster & Suga de BTS. * Kidoh no participó en las promociones del nuevo mini-album 'AmadeuS' ya que estaba preparando su debut como solista. *Han hecho varios covers: Some ''de Soyou & Junggigo, Eyes, Nose, Lips'' de Taeyang. MAPS de Maroon 5. *Hicieron una colaboración con Cho PD (CEO de Stardom y creador del grupo) en un remake de la canción 'This Isn't Right' de Cho PD, en ella participaron Seogoong, Sangdo, P-goon, Hojoon, y Yano. *A través de una entrevista con un medio chino "YinYueTai" dijeron que hay miembros chinos entrenando para unirse al grupo en un futuro. *El mini-álbum 'Amadeus' se posicionó en el puesto #1 en la lista de música de Japón, Tower Records. *A-Tom, B-joo y Hansol bailaron canciones de Ga In, Sunmi y BESTie en Idol School. *En la canción 'Peekaboo' sólo participaron la línea de raperos (Kidoh, Jenissi, A-tom, Yano. *El ingenioso saludo está hecho de forma para que las manos hagan la forma de un perro. * Seogoong está temporalmente inactivo y estará promocionando como miembro de UNDERDOGG a partir del 16 de Enero. Aún no se confirmó si está completamente fuera de Topp Dogg. * A través de la pagina oficial de Hunus Entertainment se dio a conocer que estan preparando nuevo comeback para su regreso en octubre. * Hunus Entertainment comento: En este álbum, los miembros participaron en la composición de las letras y mostrarán una mayor madurez en las cuales sus canciones exhibirán una variedad de géneros. * Según medios de información locales, los miembros de Topp Dogg Kidoh y Gohn han interpuesto denuncias oficialmente contra la agencia del grupo, Stardom Entertainment, por maltrato y problemas con la distribución de los ingresos. Star News informa de que Kidoh y Gohn han enviado a Stardom un correo certificado de contenidos con los documentos de la denuncia. El correo certificado de contenidos lo que conlleva es que la oficina de correos se convierta en testigo de la comunicación entre dos partes en caso de batalla legal. La existencia de un correo de este tipo podría indicar la presencia de un conflicto legal oficial si Kidoh y Gohn no llegan a un acuerdo con Stardom fuera de la corte. Antes, Stardom Entertainment, que estableció al rapero y productor Cho PD, experimentó un conflicto similar en relación con la gestión y distribución de ingresos con el grupo Block B, lo que llevó al grupo a salir de la agencia y firmar con Seven Seasons. Stardom Entertainment ha declarado que se encuentra investigando el asunto. * Actualización (mismo día): Hunus Entertainment afirma que nunca recibió tal documento de Kidoh y Gohn y que los dos se encuentran preparando con el resto de miembros de Topp Dogg su regreso en octubre. Hunus anunció en julio que asumiría el control de la gestión de Stardom Entertainment. * Stardom y Cho PD hicieron contacto con los familiares de Gohn y Kidoh y de acuerdo con él ninguna denuncia fue hecha contra Stardom. Hunus Entertainment declaró que ellos nunca recibieron tal documento de Kidoh y Gohn y que ambos se están preparando, junto con los otros miembros de Topp Dogg, para el comeback de octubre. * Hunus es la agencia oficial de Topp Dogg después de haber anunciado en julio que estarían tomando el control de gestión de Stardom Entertainment. * La canción "Emotion" (del nuevo mini-álbum "The Beat") era principalmente una canción en chino mandarín de la sub-unidad Topp Dogg G. Fue lanzada en mayo de 2014 para conmemorar la firma con "Perfection Media". * Topp Dogg esta en el volumen número 10 de la revista japonesa REVERIVER que será lanzada el 31 de Marzo. * B-joo y P-Goon el programa de MBC every1 '와일드썰' (Human Story Wild Talk). El programa saldrá al aire el 21 de Marzo (lunes) a las 8:30 KST. *Estuvieron en un vídeo de Nalu (Latina Saram) y Juan (Te Quiero Corea) en donde bailaron reggaeton y bachata, también mandaron saludos a las fans latinashttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmPdipYrFE8. Así como también fueron invitados en los videos de ChoNunMigookSaram, en donde trataron de pronunciar nombres occidentales masculinoshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxCogZAp80M y femeninoshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T44qEPYUdGk. Aparte una interpretación de frases famosas en las películas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUg6QjoNvMk donde aparece con Haeppy(BapMokja And Haeppy). Y luego aparecieron en los videos de Bapmokja And Haeppy, "A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A KPOP STAR"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuwukKUfgbE tipo Reality Show, y como especial de preguntas: "WICH TOPPDOGG MEMBER LOOKS BEST NAKED!?".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZshBPEh1EY8 * Dijeron en una entrevista que están preparando comeback para la segunda mitad del 2016. * Se subió a la cuenta oficial de Hunus Entertainment el 1 de noviembre un vídeo teaser para " Rainy Day", la canción principal del nuevo álbum "First Street", con la fecha de 2016.11.07, en el que sólo 9 de los 10 miembros aparecen en pantalla. * Hunus declaró el 1 de noviembre en el fancafe del grupo que, efectivamente, el miembro Jenissi decidió por cuenta propia dejar el grupo y seguir una carrera en solitario. Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Youtube Oficial *ON AIR STARDOM *Canald de Youtube Vevo *Tumblr Oficial Galería 122130.jpg topp dogg fasfs.jpg Topp Dogg5.jpg topp-dogg-receives-explosive-amount-of-reservations-for-new-repackage-album.jpg Topp Dogg0005.jpg Topp Dogg006.jpg Topp Dogg07.jpg ToppGogg08.jpg Videografía ToppDogg - Say It|Follow Me ToppDogg - Cigarette|Cigarette ToppDogg - Open The Door|Open The Door ToppDogg - Arario|Arario ToppDogg - TOPDOG|TOPDOG Topp Dogg (Jenissi, Kidoh, A-Tom, Yano) - Peekaboo|Peekaboo (with Jenissi, Kidoh, A-Tom, Yano) TOPP DOGG - Annie|Annie ToppDogg - THE BEAT|THE BEAT Categoría:Hunus Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013